A Warmth in the Blizzard
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: A sudden blizzard forces Robin and Lissa into taking shelter together. Looks like they'll need to keep each other warm. Rated M for sexual content.


It was a couple months since the war with Pelegia ended and Gangrel met his end. Although it was a peaceful time for Yilisse, work hadn't stopped for Yillise's royalty or its tactician.

Chrom being the new exalt was up to his neck in paperwork and other royal duties that he found to be boring and usually unenjoyable. Robin still had to manage and oversee Yilisse's forces, occasionally helping Chrom with his paperwork load.

The only royal with no real regular duties was Lissa, whose peaceful days were spent either siping tea with Maribelle or near Robin, whom the princess had a major crush on, although she could never make her feelings clear until one day.

* * *

Lissa stood in the Regna Ferox throne room with Robin and Fredrick as the tactician talked with Kahn Flavia.

It was a diplomatic visit, one usually handled by Chrom, however the exalt had fallen sick and was unable to make the trip. As such Robin volunteered to go in his stead while Lissa insisted on accompanying him to be a "royal representative" but her real reason was to spend time with Robin. They also had Donnel, Stahl, Sully, and Tharja accompanying them on the trip but they were in another room, catching up with Lon'qu and Olivia.

"So aside from it being blizzard season nothing new to say." Said Flavia. "Bandit activity is virtually nonexistent, no unusual activity, although there is a rumor going around of Olivia having a crush on Lon'qu but you didn't hear it from me."

"Right." Said Robin. "I'll report this back to Chrom."

"Sorry he couldn't make it." Added Fredrick. "But these things tend to happen."

"Don't sweat it." Said Flavia. "Sometimes you get sick. It happens. I'll send some feroxi herbal remedies back with you."

"That would be great thank you." Said Robin. "I'm sure Chrom would appreciate it."

"I'm assuming you plan to stay the night."

"Thats the plan." Said Fredrick.

"I have rooms prepared for you all." Said Flavia. "But I recommend leaving the fireplace on. We're having a storm tonight and its going to be cold."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind." Said Fredrick "Right Milady?"

Lissa didn't hear a word Fredrick said. She was too busy fantasizing about her and Robin going on a romantic picnic together.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great"

"Thats everything." Said Flavia. "You three enjoy your visit, and stop by the dining hall in a few hours, we're having bear stew for dinner."

Lissa snapped out of her fantasy at the mention of the word bear and dinner.

"I'll... Pass..."

"Suit yourself." Said Flavia. "I'm sure the chef can prepare something for your tastes."

Lissa followed Robin and Fredrick out of the room and looked around nervously for a second.

"What now Milady?" Asked Fredrick.

"I think I'll spend time with the girls." Said Lissa. "At least until dinner. You Robin?"

She noticed that Robin was looking at the end of the hallway where she could see Tharja peeking at him over the corner.

"Um... In a very secure room reading." Said Robin.

"Well have fun with that." Said Fredrick. "I'm going to start my fireplace."

"But its not cold yet." Said Lissa

"..."

"You just want to start a fire don't you?" Asked Robin.

"Indeed."

* * *

Dinner did not go well for Lissa. She was late to the mess hall and was unable to sit next to Robin and ended up sitting at the edge of the table with Lon'qu and Fredrick. Also when Flavia said the chef could prepare something to suit her tastes, apparently she meant a salad. Because thats all Lissa ate. It was no surprise when a few hours later she snuck out of her room for a snack.

"Kitchen shouldn't be too far..." Thought Lissa. "I can grab some bread, maybe make a sandwich..."

As she made her way towards the kitchen she saw Robin holding a lantern and a small backpack creep out of a nearby door into the cold outdoors.

"Robin?"

Curiosity triumphed over hunger as she followed Robin out the door quietly. The tactician was walking away from the castle towards the the wilderness. Lissa carefully followed, trying not to make a sound. She noticed that Robin was acting strange, constantly looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed and being just as sneaky as she was.

"What is he doing?"

Lissa didn't notice the stick in front of her and stepped on it, making a very loud snap. Robin turned around and shined the light in Lissa's direction.

"I KNOW SOMEONES THERE!"

"S-Sorry!" Lissa shouted.

She got up and approached Robin.

"I just saw you leaving and-"

"Lissa? Oh thank gods you're not Tharja." Said Robin.

"Why? Whats happening?" Asked Lissa.

Robin continued walking, Lissa keeping a steady pace next to him.

"This whole trip Tharja has been... More stalkerish than usual..." Said Robin. "At dinner she seductively asked me to share body heat tonight. And when I tried reading earlier she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh thats not good." Said Lissa.

"I'm worried she'll try something tonight." said Robin "But Flavia told me about an old hunting cabin in the woods, its intact and once the storm hits it'll have a natural barrier keeping her away. I was going to stay there for the night."

"Oh thats not a bad Idea I guess." Said Lissa.

"You might want to turn back though Lissa." Said Robin. "The storms going to hit soon and I don't want you to be caught in it."

"I see your point Robin." Said Lissa. "I'll-"

Suddenly it began to snow.

"Oh hey Robin! Snow!"

"Oh no its starting!"

The winds began to pick up, knocking Lissa onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Lissa got to her feet, only to see that visibility was impossible thanks to the wind and the snow.

"Robin!?" She shouted. "Robin I can't see you!"

"..Is.a!?"

"Robin!?"

"Li...a! ..o ... T... ..he..."

"What!? robin I can't hear you!"

Just then she noticed a bright light in the storm.

"Robin's lantern!"

Lissa ran right at the light.

"Robin is that you!?" She shouted.

"Lissa! ...i..s...me!"

"Robin!"

As she was bout to reach the light she felt herself collide with something hard. The colission knocked her on her back looking up into the white sky.

"Ouch..."

Lissa managed to get a good look at what she ran into. It was a house of some kind, there was a glowing crystal on the wall that served as the light source she saw.

"Not... Robin...

Lissa got back to her feet but another gust of wind sent her forwards, her head coliding with the side of the house. The impact made knocked her out and made her fall face first into the snow.

* * *

Lissa awoke in a bed inside an unfamiliar building she noticed that Robin was tending a fireplace, next to a coat rack that had her clothes hanging up on it.

Wait... Her clothes...

Lissa looked under the sheets and noticed that she was stripped down to her underclothes. She let out a mortified shriek that Alerted Robin.

"Oh Lissa, Your awake."

"Robin where am I? Whats going on? Did you take my clothes off!?"

"... Well for starters we're in that hunting cabin." Said Robin. "You knocked yourself out in the blizzard somehow and I found you in a pile of snow by the cabin. As for your clothes..."

Robin blushed and looked away from her.

"They were drenched by the snow so I had to remove them... Hypothermia and all, please forgive me!"

"Its fine." Said Lissa. "Given the circumstances you get a free pass."

"Thanks." Said Robin,

He took off his usual coat and offered it to Lissa. She nervously took it and put it on under the covers. It was large enough to cover her body, but also rather baggy. She got out of the bed and walked over to a window, where she could only see white.

"The blizzard is pretty bad." Said Robin. "I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me here tonight.

"A-Alone!?" Lissa thought to herself. "With Robin!? I can't tell if I'm happy or horrified..."

"O-Okay." Said Lissa.

Her reply was accompanied by a loud growl.

"S-sorry!" Said Lissa. "Didn't eat much at dinner."

"Not to worry." Said Robin. "I got snacks."

Robin reached into his bag and pulled out a potato.

"Do you want one or two?"

"... I could kiss you right now."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Lissa happily finished her second fire-baked potato as Robin was halfway through with his.

"What would I do without you Robin."

"Freeze to death outdoors?" Robin joked.

Lissa rolled her eyes as a shiver went through her body.

"Bbbrrrr... Cold."

"Come over by the fire." Said Robin. "Much warmer."

Lissa walked over to the fireplace and took a seat next to Robin.

"Much better." She said happily.

"... Sorry I got you into this." Said Robin.

"Oh don't apologize, its my fault." Said Lissa. "I was the one who followed you outside and got into that pile of snow."

"But if I saw you sooner-"

"No really Robin its fine, besides..."

Lissa smiled at the tactician.

"I like spending time with you."

"Lissa..."

Robin slowly moved his hand on top of Lissa's. the princess then slowly scooted closer to Robin until their shoulders were touching, causing her to blush a bright tomato red. They slowly inched their faces closer to eachother until Robin suddenly pulled back.

"S-Sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

"Robin?"

"Lissa... Its... Well... I've had feelings for you for the longest time."

"Robin..."

"But its just... Your also Chrom's sister and it doesn't feel right, like I'm betraying his tru-"

Lissa caught Robin off guard and surprised him with a tender kiss on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me..." Said Lissa. "But I've loved you since the moment we met."

"L-Lissa..."

They moved in close and shared another kiss. Lissa allowed herself to fall back onto the floor as Robin got into his hands and knees above her. They broke the kiss and stared at eachother, each a bright red.

"Lissa... I'm sorry I went too far-"

Lissa wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, preventing him from getting back up.

"Its alright... I want this... I want you..."

"But if Chrom finds out I had sex with his sister-"

"Then I guess Chrom won't find out now won't he."

Lissa skillfully pulled Robin's top off and tossed it to the side, revealing his surprisingly in shape figure. He shivered at the feeling of cool winter air hitting his skin. Lissa slipped out of Robin's robe and laid on top of it like a blanket.

"You already took my dress off." Said Lissa seductively "Now how about doing it to the rest of my clothes?"

Robin eyed Lissa's cream colored bra.

"Thank you Naga..." He muttered to himself.

Robin skillfully undid her bra and threw it to the side, letting Lissa's average sized breasts free. He took a minute to look at the object of his affection looking up at him with longing eyes, her chest moving up and down with ever breath and her skin shivering as cold air hit her sensitive breasts.

Robin wasted no more time as he began to tease and suck on Lissa's breasts, earning light moans from the princess.

"Ah! Robin..."

After a few minutes Robin felt that Lissa's breasts had gotten enough attention and slid a hand down Lissa's undies, fingering her entrance.

"Hah!"

"You like that?" Asked Robin.

"I like it very much." Replied Lissa.

Lissa stuck a hand into Robin's pants and grabbed onto his hard length, massaging it as Robin got her off.

"Tch! Lissa..."

Lissa decided to spice things up and teased the tip of Robin's length with her thumb, causing the tactician to inhale sharply. Robin in turn put another finger into Lissa and massaged two of her inner walls at once.

"Ah! Robin! Please... No more."

Robin removed his hand as Lissa removed hers.

"Something wrong?" Asked Robin.

"No more foreplay..." Said Lissa.

She slipped off her underwear to reveal her inviting, wet pussy.

"I want you inside me."

"Of course."

In one swift motion Robin removed his pants and undewear, leaving him completely naked. Lissa ghasped at the sight of Robin's above average cock .

"I was touching that thing?"

While she was distracted Robin moved in and removed Lissa's hair accessories, undoing her pigtails and letting her hair down.

"Ready?" Asked Robin, aligning his member with Lissa's slit.

"Just be careful."

Ribin nodded and plunged into Lissa with a quick thrust.

"Aaahhhh!"

After a few seconds Robin started thrusting in and out.

"Ah... Lissa... Its tight."

"Haah... Thanks... I think..."

Lissa flinched as he felt the tip of his length hit her womb.

"Deep deep!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't be." Moaned Lissa. "Its goooooood..."

Robin tightened his hold on Lissa.

"I'm almost there..."

"Not yet!" Said Lissa.

Lissa rolled over, pinning robin to the ground.

It was now her turn to take the lead.

Lissa moved her rear up and down Robin's length, arms still wrapped around his neck as she moaned.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Robin bounced his hips up and down alongside Lissa's further increasing her pleasure.

"Robin!"

"Lissa..."

They entered a deep kiss, tounges dancing and intertwining as their thrusts picked up speed. The broke the kiss and stared into eachother's eyes

"Lissa i'm not going to last much longer..."

"Its okay... Let it out... Mark me as your own!"

With a few final thrusts they climaxed together' Robin's warm seed fulling Lissa's womb.

"Hhhaaaaahhhh..."

Robin pulled out of Lissa and let the princess lay on his chest, basking in the afterglow.

"Wow..." Said Lissa.

"Chrom is going to kill me..." Muttered Robin.

"If my brother tries anything," Began Lissa. "He'll have to go through me first."

Robin smiled.

"You're great Lissa..."

"Oh you have no idea."

Lissa slid down Robin's body, a mischevious smile on her face as her head neared his groin.

"Lissa what are you- AH!

* * *

They had decided to sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace rather than on the bed, as it was warmer. Robin had put a set of sheets on the ground and they had another set of covers on over their nearly naked bodies. Robin had put his pants on while Lissa wire Robin's robe (unbuttoned this time).

"So tomorrow we head back early in the morning." Said Robin. "The storm will have cleared up and we'll be able to get back to our rooms before the other wake up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Lissa.

She let out a yawn and cuddled closer to Robin

"But right now lets sleep."

"Yeah... Night Lissa..."

"Night Robin."

The new couple fell asleep in each other's embrace, protected from the blizzard by eachother's warmth.


End file.
